ZAT: The Immortal Saiyan: The Dawn of Skriker
by metalgearhunter
Summary: Gohan is still dead, but something big is happening.Our heroes go to a world tournament just to end it with very bad news.Trunks is brought back from the future to warn our heroes of a universal threat being born, only 1 year to prepare.Can they win?FROZE
1. Chapter 1: Facing Facts

SUMMARY:

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS BASED OFF AND A SEQUEL TO ZAT: The Immortal Saiyan, written by Revu. If you are not familiar with this story, plz read it.

".net/s/4921180/1/"

The Z warriors have destroyed Omega Shinron and Goku is wished back to an adult, but Hunter, a legendary Saiyan Warrior who the Z warriors met (on the Saga of Baby) cut in on the wish and added for everything to be as it once was during the Majin Buu Saga, except that Uub was still there, they all maintained their current powers, and that Gohan would come back from the dead, but he still said no.

Hunter pics, so you can see what he looks like.

Hunter in Normal form, pay no attention to the SSP 7 .com/albums/u77/SCORPION_

Hunter in his SS 1 and SS 2 forms .com/albums/u77/SCORPION_

Hunter in his SS 3 and SS 4 states .com/albums/u77/SCORPION_

Hunter in his SS 5 and 6 Super saiyan transformations.  
.com/albums/u77/SCORPION_K-S/DragonBall%20Z%20%20Ultimate%20battle%20Fan%

Hunter's final stage of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 10.  
.com/albums/u77/SCORPION_K-S/DragonBall%20Z%20%20Ultimate%20battle%20Fan%

CHAPTER ONE!

Facing facts

Hunter devolved from his SuperSaiyan Powered state to realize that the 11 year old Soveriegn Gaurd Gohan, still refused to stay with his comrads. "I can't believe this Gohan, you are going back!"

Gohan replied "Yes, I am. The Soveriegn Kia still needs me. I am sorry I can't and won't stay with you guys, especially you, Dad and Goten."

Goten, with tears in his eyes ran to hug the powerful Soveriegn Gaurd, still hoping he would stay. He buried his face into Gohans uniform. "Big Brother, I wan't you to stay!" the 8 year old demanded.

Gohan, took him by the shoulders and gently pushed his little brother away from his chest so he could see him. "I am deeply sorry, but Hunter and Dad can easily defend this planet with out me, and I need to go and recieve more training."

Vegeta scowled. "What about me, huh? I am just as powerful as Kakarott!"

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "I am sorry, Vegeta, you and Trunks too can protect this planet without me."

Piccilo walked away, not saying a word to Gohan, for he too hated the decision his best friend had made.

Gohan looked to see Piccilo walk away, until Gohan ran to him and hugged him. Piccolo, shocked, just stood still and looked down.

"I will never forget you." Gohan whispered into Piccolo's gi.

"I will never forget you either, Gohan." Piccolo said.

Hunter, could not believe this.

Gohan then flew away into the sky to meet Phips.

"So, you ready to go, this touchy reunion is starting to make us late." Phips said to Gohan.

"Yeah, let's go." Gohan replied. Phips snapped his fingers and in an instant, they were gone.

Goku just stood there, looking at the sky where his first born had floated. He could not believe how powerful Gohan was, defeating Omega Shinron without his, Vegeta's, or Hunter's help.

Hunter was so mad. He wanted to punch Goku for not saying, "Gohan, please don't go, we all miss you!" He could not stand it, and with an eruption of power, ki started swirling around Hunter and then turned into a burning gold with a blackish outline. Hunter had transformed into his Super Saiyan Powered form, the next SuperSaiyan level. Hunter was letting all his anger out as he screamed into the heavens! No power on earth could compare to Hunter's unimaginable power, but Gohan's far surpassed his own. Hunter was more powerful than Goku and Vegeta in their 4th transformation of Super Saiyan. Hunter's powered form took alot to reach. When they first met him, he had already achieved Super Saiyan 6, after the first 5 stages. When Baby came along, he accended to Super Saiyan 10 due to his abnormal rage. When Super 17 had killed Goten and Trunks, he evolved over the super saiyan, revealing a whole new transformation of saiyan kind, Super Saiyan Powered!

'WHY!" Hunter screamed, "why didn't you tell him to stay! Why, Goku, why." Hunter's voice trailed off as he fell to his knees.

Vegeta looked to see the legendary saiyan, "How pathetic can you get?! Saiyans don't act this way!"

Goku replied to Hunter's comment in a low voice, "Because, what he has to do is more important than him to be here."

Hunter still could not believe that Goku beleived this, to him, there was nothing more important than Gohan staying with his family.

---

Gohan could feel Hunter's power as he and Phips traveled back to where the Soveriegn Kai lived. "Hunter is very mad, and I can't blame him. Hunter looks at me as his best friend, but I just cannot stay with them, no matter how much I want to."

"Don't worry." Phips said, "I am sure they will learn that it is for the best. Now let's get home."

"Yeah, I am getting hungry." Gohan said as he looked at his legendary weapon, the Realis. 


	2. Chapter 2: Living Seperate Lives

CHAPTER TWO!

Living Seperate Lives

1 year later

Wednesday, 1:34 P.M.

Hunter was a security gaurd at Capsule Corp, and worked his shift every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Along his side was the diabolical arinidian known as Scorpion, who had long since fused with the Evil Kid Scorpion and had gained incredible power.

Hunter was sitting on a chair in the complete morning darkness, when Scorpion comes up to him. "Hey, Hunter" Scorpion whispers.

"What." Hunter asks annoyed without opening 1 eye.

"You know, we still have to make that Mr. Satan guy pay for what he is doing. He is getting fame and fortune for an 11 year old child's murder-

"Sacrifice, dude, sacrifice."

"Well, whatever man." Scorpion retorts. "So, are we going to enter this world tournament or what?"

"Dude, I don't know. I know Goku and his 8 year old are going to enter, then Vegeta and his 9 year old, and then a Krillin, it's just a bunch chains! So I guess, why not."

Down in Bulma's room

Bulma turns around in the bed to see Vegeta facing the other way. "Vegeta, something wrong."

"I just still cannot beleive that Kakarott's oldest, well, I can't say oldest becuase Goten was 15 before Hunter wished everything back, but Kakarott's first born is a whole lot stronger than me, much more, Hunter. I just can't believe a child can get so powerful, but then again..." Vegeta smirks, "he is a Saiyan child."

"I am so sorry this happened to you Vegeta. At least yo-" Bulma is cut off by Vegeta.

"He puts honor and glory to the once proud name of the Saiyans!" Vegeta said with pride. "And I honor him for that." He looks down finishing that sentence. Bulma smiled a small smile.

"Well, Vegeta, I am glad you think that way about, Gohan. So, are you entering the upcoming tournament."

Vegeta looks at her in surprise. "Well, of course I am, I gotta show that jerk off what it means to take a Saiyan's victory for the last 26 years. And thanks to Hunter we got most of our youth back."

"Yeah, woos to that little peice of glory. So, why not go and spar with Goku and his son tomorrow, just to put a little variaty in your training."

"No," Vegeta scowls. "I will only train with Kakarrot's dead son." Vegeta looks away.

"Hmm." Bulma relaxes her face to her never dieing husband. "Well, ok. How about-

"Not Hunter neither."

"I wasn't going to say Hunter." Bulma returns. "I was going to say, Scorpion."

Vegeta looks at her in disgust. "Not the showoff, either, they are nothing special."

"Well, you must figure out how they increase thier power so fast-"

"They do that in fights. They train for a little while, then when evil comes and does something dramatic, Hunter either uses his rage to power up, or Scorpion introduces some new technique, nothing special."

Bulma then turns away from her husband. "Well, then good night, Vegeta."

Vegeta replies in dissappointment. "Yeah, you too."

Later that morning -  
Bulma comes up into the store with her robe on. She once again, finds Hunter sleeping in the morning moon, dark atmosphere, or it is just simply the 5 AM sky. "Hunter, get up. Your shift's over."

"Huh." Hunter wakes up with a shock. "Oh, good morning, Bulma." Hunter says to his employer as he gets out of the chair to face her. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Oh pretty good actually, now how about you?" Bulma replies in a serious tone.

"Nicely, but not too nice considering I have to keep my hearing extra awake since I must watch for any attempts at robbery. You know that just becuase I fall asleep, part of me will still be awake." Hunter tells her.

Bulma just looks at her. "Ok then, well, you can go now."

Hunter looks. "Oh boy! Now I can go bug #18." Hunter begins to fly out, but stops to tell Bulma one last thing. "You know, I am actually glad her and Krillin got that divorce. I never could stand that man, what with his six other eyes."

Bulma begins to laugh a little, "They aren't eyes Hunter. They are birthmarks, and plus he has hair now, making him look a whole lot handsomer."

"Well I don't think so." Scorpion says.

Hunter stares. "Hmm. Well, see ya then!" Hunter and Scorpion fly off.

In the Soveriegn Kai's Homeworld -  
Phips watched Gohan as as he swung the Realis expertly as he glew in his new 2nd Super Saiyan Transformation, the Super Kia Saiyan 2. "Gohan! If you keep this up, not even the Soveriegn Gaurd itself will be able to beat you!"

"They already can't." said a strange but recognizable voice.

"Oh, Soveriegn Kai, how have you been?" Phips asked the him.

"Hmm." He smiled mockingly at Phips. "You haven't changed one bit since I sent you and Gohan on your first mission. My pupil is ever so improving on everything he does. He not only trains with the sword, but with his regular techniques aswell. Yes, he is my greatest pupil and will stay that way. I can only imagine how proud his father must be of him, to have a son who well surpases his own strength. Yes... I would be exponentially proud of him, and I am! I look at that boy as if he were my own."

"Well, Soveriegn Kai, don't you ever get the feeling that there is something evil brewing up?" Phips asked.

"There is always something evil growing, Phips. You out of all things you know that." The Soveriegn Kai replied.

Gohan stayed in the air, creating his very own wind of the world with his mighty power, not even the Soveriegn Kai and all his power could seal Gohan away, even if he had too. But deep in the lurks of Gohan's mind, he longed to be with his family. He atleast wanted 1 day to be with his family and friends, but his training was far more important. The Soveriegn Kai could see this. "Gohan! Come down here, please." the Soveriegn Kai shouted.

Gohan noticed and immediatly stopped and in a flash, he was standing by his master's side. "Yes, Soveriegn Kai? Is it lunch time?"

"I am afraid not Gohan, but I can see that you have been training so hard, so why not enter the martial arts tournament that will be going on down on earth this weekend. You will finally have a chance to fight against your dad." The Soveriegn Kai suggested.

Gohan's eyes began to jump up and down and a big open smile grew across his face, but faded quickly. "But, sir, with that stupid age rule the tournament has, I can't." Gohan replied in sadness.

"Hmm." The Soveriegn Kai said. "Well..."

"What is it sir!" Gohan said with a questioning look on his face.

"That Hercule guy down there sure owes you alot, I bet if you can, you can get him to put you in the adults league, I am sure he wouldn't mind."

That smile grew again, and the Soveriegn Kai was right, like he always was, Hercule did owe him big time. "Thanks, I will do that right away." Gohan said with excitement. He then used the Instant Transmission that the Soveriegn Kai had taught him when he first came to this world and transported right into Mr. Satan's house.

"Who is that!? I demand you give me your name before I flip you silly!" said the champion of the world, Hercule himself as he swirled out of his chair to face his intruder. His face darkened when he saw the little boy. "Oh my, it's you! You have come back to haunt me! I am so sorry, your ghostlyness!"

Gohan's face then turned into a confused smiling face. "Don't worry , all I want is a favor."

"What is it!? Anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" The champ requested.

"All I want is to fight in the adult league of this years tournament. My family and friends will most likely enter this tournament, so I want to fight them." Gohan explained.

"Well consider it done!" Said the Champ. "But, what if you make it to the finals?"

"I will fight for a little while, make it look real, and then loose to one of your finishing moves, no big deal, I just want to fight my dad." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I will make sure you get into the adults division, you can count on me, haha." Said the proud champ.

"Dad?" Shouted Videl, "Who is that you are talking to?"

"It's no one honey, just an old friend!" Shouted Hercule. "Now, poof out of here before my daughter sees you. I will make sure you get in, FREE! No doubt about that, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, you are a real hero, Hercule!" Gohan said and then vanished. Hercule stood there, looking at the spot where the boy who killed Cell once stood. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tournament Time

CHAPTER THREE!

Tournament Time

It was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Goku, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, #18, Krillin, Piccolo, Uub, Hunter, and Scorpion had signed up. The other Z-warriors were in the stands.

"Ahh, it is finally good to be here again!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I can finally kick your ass in public, Kakarott!" Vegeta laughed.

"Oh yeah, well we will just have to wait and see, Vegeta!" Goku said with a confident, humorous attitude.

In the stands, Chichi and Bulma, along with Yamcha, Tein, Master Roshi, watched as they began the children's Division.

"I can't believe how much it took just to put Trunks and Goten in the adult league because of their extravaganzial displays they have made in the recent events, and it wouldn't have took so much money if Hunter didn't make that wish, but it feels good to be young again." Bulma complianed.

"Oh well, it was for the children, not to mention Goten and his dad can finally fight for real against good opponents." Chichi explained.

Hours had passed and the children's division was just ending.

"ANY LAST MINUTE ENTRIES FOR THE ADULT LEAGUE! ANY LAST MINUTE ENTRIES FOR THE ADULT LEAGUE!" Yelled an employee.

"Yeah! I got one!" Yelled an 11 year old boy. "Here, approved of this, and it is absolutely free."

"Yeah, if I had a nickle for everytime I got that."

"But it is for real! Don't you have some sort of special paper or something, that describes the boy who gets in the adults league for free?"

"Yes, I do, let me check." The employee gets a clipboard and looks throught the papers and stops. "Ahh, let's see! This paper describes the free particapent child who will fight in the adult's division, recommended by Mr. Satan himself. Hmm, eleven year old boy, deep royal blue coat as light a gi shirt, sleeves reaches just past his elbows and the collar stands a few inches straight up around his neck, uh huh, the buttons of the jacket are closed over his heart on the left side of the front and are laced in a gold color with black buttons, check, The pants look very traditional to a regular gi style and are colored blue to match the coat with a black and gold stripe across each knee to further accent the uniform. Correct, and he has a gold ring floating above his head." The Employee looks to see a gold ring floating above the boy's head. "Alright, and most importantly, what is your first name?" The employee asks.

"My name is Son Gohan." he answered.

The employee smiled. "Well, Gohan, sorry I gave you so much trouble, go on ahead and join the other adults, please." He points with a pin behind his back to the door. Gohan's mouth widened so much, he will finally be able to fight with family and freinds, like he longed for, for a very long time. He ran in with anticipation, and just like he expected, he saw his family and friends, the ones that atleast particapated. Gohan wanted to run up and hug them all, but then he decided to wait until he had to step on the stage. He walked back outside and looked to a window on a tall building in the distance. He could see Mr. Satan give him a thumbs up, and then Mr. Satan walked away to come to the tournament. "Thanks, Soveriegn Kai." Gohan had whispered it to himself. He then walked back inside.

On the inside, conversations carried on across the room, to various fighters ready to take on anything that stood before them.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed! "Look at all the fighters! This is pretty big! Right Goten!?" Goku said, smiling to his only live son.

"Yeah!" Goten said with a big grin.

"Just wait, this looks too easy, the good fights won't start until 2 of us are paired up there." Hunter said with enthusiam.

Vegeta scowled. "Yeah, and I wonder who this special kid fighter is."

"There's a special, kid fighter in here?" Videl asked.

"It might know!" Scorpion shouted, "Krillin!"

They all laughed loudly, and Krillin shouted, "Hey, I take that as an insult!"

"It is just a joke, Krillin!" Trunks said howling.

"I wonder who this special fighter is, and if he is in here." Goku asked.

"I don't know, but he must be stronger than the average human if he plans to go against these people, and much more us." Uub explained.

"I am not the least bit worried." #18 told herself, but loud enough for the others to hear. "The only 4 we have to worry about are Goku, Vegeta, Hunter, and Scorpion. If any of us are paired against one of them, we are sure to lose."

"I wouldn't say that too fast, Goku lost to a 9 year old wimp one time." Vegeta mocked.

"Hey!" Goku yelled, "I wasn't looking, and plus I was weaker then."

"What ever you say, Kakarott, what ever you say."

"IT IS TIME TO BEGIN THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" The announcer explained. The entire crowd roared with anticipation. "Our first contestants are, Son Goku and Boban! Give it up for these two fighters!"

The entire crowd cheered on as Goku stepped onto the stage. "So, you ready?"

"I was born ready man." said a big, muscular man who made Goku seem like a little kid again.

"Alright!" Goku said with his hand behind his head.

"ARE YOU READY!" Asked the announcer, "BEGIN!"

The huge man started charging toward Goku, fists flying infront of him, and when one landed on him, the force of the punch reflected off Goku's head and sent him flying across the arena on the grass. "Ha, How!?" questioned the big man, then fell flat on his back.

"Give it up for, Son Goku!" The Announcer announced. "Time for round two! Next up is, Raz and Quwee.!" The crowd roared as the two humans stood up on the stage.

"BORING!" Hunter said, under his breath. "One flick, and both of them would be flying out of that ring."

"Ah, Hunter, don't get so down." Goku said, "It is fun to see what kind of comments they will say to you."

"Well, you are right about that." Hunter replied.

A few minutes passed, and soon the match ended, with Raz as the winner. Raz then came in the room bragging to himself. "Idiot!" Vegeta scowled. "That man wouldn't know martial arts if it hit him upside the head and crawled into that peanut shell of his."

"Dad, please try to calm down." Trunks told his father.

"Next up is Match #3!" The announcer said, with excitement in his voice. "And our too contenders are, Vegeta! And..."

"Finally, but if I get some weak human, I am taking him out." Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Out where?" Hunter joked.

"Screw you, Hunter!" Vegeta retorted.

The Announcer continued. "Well, it looks like Vegeta will be fighting 's special, kid fighter!" The crowd roared! "Videl! Videl! Videl! Videl!"

Videl mocked Vegeta, "Well, Vegeta, looks like you get a worthy opponent who will kick your ass." Videl said while waving back her ponytail with her left hand.

"Worthy, huh." Vegeta retorted, "Please, I have a dog at home who is scarier than you."

"And what's worse is that Vegeta doesn't have a dog." Scorpion informed Hunter.

"I think I know that." Hunter replied.

Vegeta stepped out with Videl and the crowd roared at the sight of the two familiar faces.

The Announcer stepped up. "And Mr. Satan's special fighter is..." Everyone leaned in to find out.

Goku listened with anticipation to find out what kid would fight Vegeta.

"..." The announcer announced the name! "Son Gohan!"

Videl stopped in shock! "Wha, WHAT! I can't believe this!"

"Gohan!" Hunter stood up along with Scorpion in awe.

"But, he is dead?" Scorpion announced.

"Thanks, Captian Obvious." Trunks exclaimed.

The 11 year old boy with the halo over his head walked toward the ring to meet his opponent, and he had a big open smile across his happy face as he waved toward the crowd, hoping to find his mom. He stepped up to meet Vegeta.

"Well, so the first born of Kakarott returned to play with the adults." Vegeta cohorted.

"I guess you say that." Gohan replied. "It is just good to see, and hear you again."

Vegeta looked at him in a confident way. "Well boy, just because you are dead, don't expect me to go easy on you." Vegeta announced as he went into position.

Gohan grinned, "I wouldn't want or expect thing more from the Saiyan Prince."

"BEGIN"

Vegeta charged toward Gohan at lightning speed. Vegeta was moving faster than any human could follow with thier eyes. Vegeta stuck out his fist and was so close landing a punch on Gohan, and it looked like Gohan lost Vegeta in his incredible speed, but some how, Gohan caught his fist in his right hand, turned so he was on Vegeta's right side, then he kneed Vegeta up into the sky. Vegeta then fell down on the hard concrete arena and then got back up to see Gohan just standing there, smiling amusingly. "How, How did he do that!?" Vegeta questioned himself. Vegeta then got right back up and lunged at Gohan the exact same way he did before, and as planned, Gohan stood perfectly still, smiling at him. Vegeta got so close when Gohan started to move to the left to catch his fist, but Vegeta then swung around to suprisingly kick the young Saiyan, but then Gohan caught Vegeta's ankle, and before Vegeta could react, Gohan slammed it down into the concrete with enough force to cripple King Yemma's foot for 3 years. Vegeta then screamed, sat down before the mighty Soveriegn Gaurd, and clenched his ankle. Goku could not believe what he had just saw.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta gritted his teeth. He had had it, he could not take it anymore. Vegeta stood up.

"Well, it is good to see your okay, I was afraid I broke your ankle." Gohan said with one hand behind his head.

"I'll show you!" Vegeta transformed into his 4th stage of Super Saiyan, he will not be humiliated by a dead child! Vegeta lunged at Gohan, 50,000,000 times faster than he was, and 50,000,000 times stronger, but his punch landed on Gohan's cheek and sent him flying!

"Gohan!" Goku yelled!

Vegeta had thought he won, until Gohan stopped only a few feet from where he once was. "Nice hit, Vegeta. But, you still need to train more." Gohan announced. He appeared behind Vegeta, only to disappear and reappear again above Vegeta's head! "You are getting sloppy!" Gohan yelled as he slammed his elbow into Vegeta's head and knocked him straight down. Vegeta could not believe how strong this boy was, and he hasn't even accended to HIS Super Saiyan form yet. Goku felt very proud of how strong Gohan had became, he was 1000x stronger than Vegeta at his maximum power, and Gohan hasn't even warmed up yet. He knew that if evil came again, Gohan would once again thwart it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan is Unbelievable

CHAPTER FOUR!

Gohan's is Unbelievable!

Vegeta got strait back up, but he noticed his punch barely scratched Gohan. It was unbelievable at how strong he was. Then, all of sudden, Vegeta woke up from his thoughts to find a fist flying into his gut! Saliva came spitting out of Vegeta's mouth as he flew up gasping for air. The next thing he knew, he was kicked in the chest, and sent spirraling across the arena. Bulma could not believe what she was seeing as she saw her husband in his strongest form of Super Saiyan be tossed around, not even Hunter or Scorpion, or even Goku could do that to Vegeta!

Vegeta almost hit the grass when his ankle was caught by Gohan. "Come on, Vegeta, give me a challange!" Gohan then swung him to the otherside, slamming him down on the arena tiles, then letting him rebound in the air to get headbutted in the chest. Vegeta hit the floor and sailed across it till he reached the edge.

Goku just stood there, mouth agap as he saw his first son toy with Vegeta. He was so astonished. He knew no one stood a chance against him.

Vegeta was slowly getting to his feet, whipping the blood coming out of his lip. He looked at Gohan, and what he saw was a very powerful Saiyan boy. He felt proud to fight an opponent of his stature, but Vegeta needed to win. "Hmph, well, you have gotten strong, boy. I will give you that." Vegeta spit out some blood, then got a smirk on his face, "but I haven't shown you what I can truly do."

That second, Vegeta clockwised Gohan so fast, not even he could keep up, and then Vegeta double kicked Gohan in the face and then spun around to his side and then punched him into the concrete. Gohan's eyes opened up wide at how strong Vegeta was, he hadn't felt real pain in such a long time, he forgot what it felt like, and Vegeta was refreshing his memory.

Vegeta then went over Gohan's head and pile drived him into the arena tiles! Gohan could feel Vegeta's fist tearing his clothes. Vegeta felt like he had it won, until Gohan kicked him in the ribs, away from him with his right foot. Vegeta went sailing down the arena. With one simple kick, Gohan did more damage to him than he inflicted on his first 3 hits in that combo. He looked to see Gohan getting up just fine, without the slightest difficulty. It was like all Vegeta had done was nothing to the Soveriegn Gaurd.

"Wow, you managed to put a little rip in my jacket." Gohan said suprisingly, but not too serious. Vegeta could not believe this! He used alot of power in that pile drive and all Gohan could think about was his jacket being torn a little! Vegeta was being made a fool of!

"You will have alot more to worry about than that stupid jacket!" Vegeta yelled as he dashed toward Gohan. Without even batting an eye, Gohan slapped Vegeta into one of the arena columns. Vegeta came slamming the ground after hitting it.

Gohan walked over to Vegeta, then knealt down to see his face. "You know, maybe you shouldn't attack with blind fury, there's a reason why they call it, blind." Gohan informed the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta's eyes opened wide. He could not believe what he just heard, a low class Saiyan telling him how to fight. Vegeta got furious, and in one instant, he uppercutted Gohan in the chin and Gohan flew a few meters in the air, to come down with a big thud. "Stop playing games and transform!" Vegeta demanded the boy.

Gohan got up, suprised that Vegeta would want him to transform, even when he did not stand a chance a against him in his normal state. "Alright." Gohan said, putting up his hands and cocking his head to the right. "You asked for it." Ki started to swirl maddly around the 11-year-old's body an then started going up. Then it transformed form snow white, to burning gold. The entire sunlit sky blackened as Gohan's light became sun. Gohan's hair spiked up a few centimeters then turned from black, to blonde. Gohan's eyes changed from coal, to emerald green, and then he stopped. Gohan, was now a Super Saiyan.

Scorpion could not believe how much power his visor was picking up, it was way beyond his, Hunter's, Vegeta's, and Goku's power combined! The counter nearly cracked his eyes when he shut it off. "Oh man, Gohan, is, is..."

Hunter stepped up. "Is powerfuller than all of us. And this is just Super Saiyan 1, wait until Vegeta tells him to go into his final transformation."

Scorpion turned his head away from Hunter to see Gohan in his first transformation.

"NOW FIGHT ME!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan as he landed one of his most powerful kicks to the side of Gohan's head. "Uhh..."

Gohan looked at Vegeta's foot as it stood still against his skull. "My, doesn't this look familiar. You know Vegeta, I think it goes like this!" Gohan kicked the side of Vegeta's head just like Vegeta had demonstrated, but Vegeta went sailing through the air and into the stadium. His eyes were pure white, pupils barely seeable due to the amount of pain he had suffered. Vegeta went, unconcious.

"And the winner is, Gohan!" Yelled the announcer.

The crowd could barely hold thier excitement. The crowd roared with Gohan every step he made into the room where the fighters went. Everyone moved out of Gohan's way as he stepped through with a little grin on his face as he deformed back into his normal state. He went to say hello to his dad.

Goku watched as his son approached them.

"Hi, dad." Gohan said to his father.

"Uh, hi, son." Goku said, still in shock.

"Big Brother!" Goten yelled as he went to Gohan to hug him.

"Hi Goten. How have you been? Is mom OK?" Gohan asked his little brother.

"She is fine, Gohan." Goku told him. "Where have you been?"

"In the world of the Soveriegn Kai. He said I could come down and see you all as long as I participate in the tournament. Oh, and hello Hunter, Scorp, Trunks, and Krillin."

"Ah hem." #18 said as she cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry 18, didn't see you there, next time try being out of the shadow." Gohan explained.

"Well, I like it here, it is easier to close your eyes and relax." #18 replied.

Hunter then looked at her. "So, you saw nothing that went on out there?"

"Absolutely none." She answered.

Gohan looked to see his father. "So dad, what did you think? I was only toying out there with Vegeta, nothing serious. If I know him, he will-"

Hunter finished, "Come through the entry way like he is now."

They all looked to see Vegeta leaning against one of the doorway walls, with a string blood coming out of his mouth and his left eye closed. He began walking towards them and when he reached them, he sat down.

"Well, Gohan" Goku replied to his son's question, "I think you was amazing!" He rubbed Gohan's black hair with his hand. "Yep, that's my boy!" Goku exclaimed proudly.

"Hey!" They all looked to see a big, muscular black man standing in front of them. "That your son?"

"Yeah, um, is there a problem?" Goku answered. They all turned their heads to see what the man would say next.

"Well, I will tell you something, if my boy could fight like that, I would never let him go to school, he could make a life teaching others how to fight." The man complimented, and then went on his way.

"Well, Goku," Scorpion said, "I bet it sure feels good to have people talk about your son like that." They all laughed, except Goten.

"What's wrong, Goten?" Goku asked.

Goten answered his father, "Well, it is just that Gohan is so much better than me, and I thought you will love him more." Goten sniffled.

"Oh no, Goten." Goku picked up his son.

Hunter whispered to Scorpion, "To think when I made that wish, they forgot how to act mature." Scorpion nodded to Hunter's comment, and it was true! Eversince that wish, Goten and Trunks acted like little kids again, and Hunter started regretting it. 


	5. Chapter 5: 18 Verses Scorpion

CHAPTER FIVE!

#18 verses Scorpion!

"AND NOW!" The Announcer started! "It is time for the 4th match! And our contestants are... Android 18 verses, Scorpion!"

Scorpion's eyes went up. "How conveniount! A mechanical death machine fights a human android meant for absorbtion."

#18 snapped her head toward him. Scorpion gave a smirk.

#18 got on the field and watched the mechanical bug walk up. He looked so menacing, she felt a little fear, she was going to have fight this, this thing! She studied Scorpion's body as he moved into position. The mechanical menace had a diamond shaped head with 2 big, right triangle eyes. He had crests that stuck out of his head starting from the point of his head (otherwise, the nose of the creature) and went out over his eyes and extended out of his head about 4 inches, and they bent at the end like the flag of a musical note. His head was connected by some muscle and ended in a circular body, which was his center, but smaller than his head. It had 6 other muscles connecting it to his fore arms, which were as large as his head. His forearms curved outward and stopped only 1 foot from the muscle. Out of his forearms were mechanical hands, but they did not look like a humans. The base of his hand was some sort of pentagon, but only to support 3 fingers and a thumb. His forelegs were as big as his arms and the same shape, but at the bottom was 1 spike. Out of his legs extend 3 toes. The back side of his body was connected to a giant abdomen, which was decorated with red markings similar to a Saiyan's armor. Out of the end of his abdomen stuck out an organic black tail, which moved gracefully. At the end of his tail was a mechanical stinger which could open up into 2 spikes to reveal his stinger, which looked like a long needle. Over his body stuck 2 more muscles which held a big crest of thier own, enabling him to fly.

Scorpion saw #18 shivver a little. "Hmm," He thought, "is she scared of m-. Of course she is scared of me."

Hunter gave a deep grin as he watched Scorpion prepare to fight. He was an honest, good to heart, well in his case core, fighter, but was a bit of a showoff. Everyone knew that, and his showing off gave everyone a reason to fear him a little, but Vegeta and Goku never really seemed to care whether he showed off, their Saiyan spirit wanted a good opponent, and what better of an opponent is a showoff, who will give it thier all. Vegeta got up.

"Ok," Vegeta started. "I am going home, to watch TV and eat snacks before any of you..." He looks at Trunks and then Bulma in the stands, "hide my snacks away. Then after that, I will train." Vegeta then walked away.

Goku watched Vegeta leave. "Hmm, guess he is dissappointed because he lost against my son."

"Pathetic." Hunter coughed out.

Trunks shot a look at Hunter.

"What cheeseball? Got something to say to me?" Hunter joked.

"Hunter." Trunks said. "Maybe my dad couldn't have beaten Gohan, but I sure bet he could beat you!"

"Yeah." Hunter told Trunks in a nice way, he then sighs. "I bet so too... But I wouldn't count on it."

"Trunks?" Goten asked. "You wanna go down and have some cake at the lobby?"

"Yeah! I am starving!"

They both ran off.

"Wait!" Goku yelled. "What if they call your names- dah forget it. They will know."

#18 got into position as she observed Scorpion. The back of Scorpion's abdomen just finished rotating and locked into position, making a short hissing noise as it closed.

"Fighters' ready!" Yelled the announcer. "FIGHT!"

Some of the crowd members yelled. "Knock her head off!" "Strangle that bug with his own tail!" "I wanna see some blood on this one!"

Scorpion's crests shot up and he dashed toward #18. #18 jumped out of the way in time to dodge Scorpion's punch. While she was still in the air, she kicked Scorpion's body and went up a little. Scorpion then shot of up on purpose, suprising #18, then he drop kicked her into the arena tiles.

#18 could feel Scorpion's wieght on top of her, then she gasped for air. Scorpion jumped off, giving her time to get up, but the second she stood, he dashed at her and punched her with one hand. It all moved in slow motion in #18's sight as she saw Scorpion's hands go into his arms, only to reveal 2 pulse cannon's, which hurt very bad. Scorpion shot the flying android with 1 pulse bullet, busting up her clothes only a little bit as she got pushed away with agonizing pain. Scorpion took turns firing with both arms, then his hands came back and his crests arrected! He sped behind #18, then he kicked her down with his left hind leg. #18 hit the arena tiles, stomach first, and rebounded up a little bit into the air only to come crashing back down only 2 feet where she once hit the arena. Scorpion then stood on her and he stood like a proud soldier, putting his fists up to his body while he looked up. #18 skidded across the ground, leaving a string of blood on the arena. Scorpion jumped up and came back down on her back! #18 opened her mouth up as big as she could in pure agonizing pain, letting traces of blood come out of her mouth. Scorpion leaped off of her and landed meters away from her. He snickered.

#18 slowly made her way back up as her eyesight recovered. Scorpion was only beginning and she was already down. She looked at Scorpion.

"Uhh..." Scorpion started. "Your chest is bleeding."

#18 looked down to see a red stain on her clothes, right above the center of her left breast. She got furious and looked at Scorpion. "You... Are... Going to PAY! AHHH! She spreaded out her legs and bent them slightly; she also extended her arms to reach out to each side as far as she could, then she faced her open palms toward Scorpion and started charging huge amounts of energy in each palm. She growled as she was finishing up and she squinted even more at him. Scorpion looked amused. "NOW! Taste my Power Blitz you fool!" She screamed in rage as she put her hands together and fired a huge, pink energy ball at Scorpion. The force of the blast pushed #18 down.

Scorpion smiled as his ki started swirling around him. He laughed loudly as he put both of his arms infront of him and he opened his hands. #18 was suprised by the way he treated her powerful attack. "ENERGY..." Scorpion started, "Is a waste of time against me!" The blast hit Scorpion's hands and the arena shook by the stopping force. The ball started pushing Scorpion by millimeters until he got his footing in a short time. He then grasped the energy ball with 1 hand and spun around only to throw it right back at his opponent.

"AH!" #18 yelled as she put her hands infront of her to block the blinding light coming into her eyes. Scorpion then appeared behind her and kicked her toward the energy sphere, and she soon got engulfed. With a big and loud explosion, #18 flew up into the sky in smoke and came back down several seconds later unconcious.

"Yeah! Go showoff, go showoff, go me, WOO!" Scorpion cheered.

The entire crowd stood up and bathed the mechanical scorpion with cheers.

Scorpion returned to his friends as #18 was carried off to the hospital in the background. "So, how did I do?"

"Show offingly." Hunter coughed.

"Heh heh heh, very funny." Scorpion shot back.

"That was very impressive, Scorp." Goku complimented.

"Thanks, Goku. What about you, Gohan?" Scorpion asked his friend.

"Well, how can I put this delecatly." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "That was pure awesomeness! I can't believe you did that! That match was brutal!"

"Yeah, well." the machine bragged.

"Now we will just have to wait to see which one of us is next to particapate in an exciting match." Hunter said.

Soon, Videl and Trunks had thier match, with Videl as the winner (unbelievable), only to follow with Goten and some human. Then 2 human matches came and went, to be followed by Piccolo and Tien, with Piccolo as the winner. Next up, was Uub and Hunter. 


	6. Chapter 6: Hunter's Turn

CHAPTER SIX!

Hunter's Turn

Hunter and Uub walked up to the arena. "I am not the least bit afraid of you, Saiyan." Uub told Hunter.

"Don't be. I plan on toying with you a little and then letting you lose. You see, I won't even have to go Super Saiyan 6 to beat you." Hunter told Uub.

Gohan watched Hunter as he and Uub made thier way to the arena. "Well, Hunter is doing a good job at supressing his power level. With how strong he is, he won't even need to transform to get Uub crawling away. I must say, I am impressed." Gohan snuck away from his family to meet Phips at a window. "Phips? You think you can get me a true energy reader to see his maximum power?"

"Sure old, friend. With the snap of a finger..." Phips snapped his finger and a big digital meter came down into Gohan's open palms. It looked saphire blue as it reflected light, and the rim of the clear casing revealing the digital meter was dark gold. A bit antenna stuck out the front and Gohan pointed it at Hunter.

"Hmm, let's see what it says here." Gohan said, waiting for the results to come. Phips took a look at the meter to see what it said.

"For some reason..." Phips said scratching 1 of his ears. "It is having trouble determining his power, just like it did you."

Gohan looked at Hunter. "Which means he has a bit of evil still in him." The results came up. They both looked at it and stepped away from the window. Gohan's eyes opened wide with a little fear. "Oh my gosh. Hunter's maximum power level is..."

Phips looked at in awe. "You have got to be kidding me."

They both looked up to see Hunter and Uub in the ring, and Uub was already in position.

"So..." Uub started. "You wanna give up now before I send you home, Hunter."

Hunter smirked a little bit. "A true Saiyan warrior never backs down from a challenge, especially a little bug like yourself."

"HEY!" Uub shouted. "I will let you know I was trained by Goku himself for 10 years straight, so don't treat me like a joke!"

"If you say so." Hunter replied with a kind attitude.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted as he ran to his father.

"What is it, Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

"Dad, how powerful is Uub exactly?"

"I don't know, but he has gotten 100 times stronger since Omega Shinron, he is stronger than Krillin, Piccolo, #18, and Tein combined." Goku admitted.

"Good. Then he should stand a chance against Hunter." Gohan lied to his father. He ran back to window and picked up the meter. He pointed it at Uub.

"Hmm." Phips stated. "175,357,900" That is pretty good.

"I don't think you understand Phips, Hunter's normal power is just as powerful. Hunter's maximum power right now, is..." Gohan gulped.

"I know." Phips said with a little fear.

"700,843,932." Gohan finished.

"BEGIN!" The announcer yelled!

Uub lunged at Hunter at his maximum speed, with his fist infront. Hunter's eyes squinted a little out of sheer boredom and stepped aside to let Uub fly by.

"Huh!" Uub said as he turned around floating above the grass to see Hunter just standing there.

Gohan pointed the meter to read Scorpion's power, and it read 678,654,999. His dad's read 697,357,264. "Wow, they are all so strong, except for Tien and those other guys like Yamcha and Krillin. Let's read Mr. Piccolo's." He pointed it at Piccolo to reveal the power of 507,987,992. "Wow Piccolo, nice." Gohan said to himself.

Uub flew right back at Hunter, fist first. Hunter watched as he approached with amazing speed, and in one second, Hunter punched his fist with his own, then Hunter spun around and uppercutted Uub in the abs with the same hand. Saliva spit out of Uub's mouth as Hunter grabbed his open palm with his other hand and slam him into the ground. "Woops!" Hunter stated. "Didn't mean to do that, but I fight to win." Hunter walked away as Uub started getting back up.

"That's it!" Uub yelled at Hunter.

"No, I plan on getting off this arena as the winner." Hunter said as he approached the edge and turned around to see Uub. "I am just giving you a little break by stepping over to the edge."

"Oh ho." Uub chuckled by the comment Hunter made. Hunter chuckled with him. "Alright, time to get serious, I will fight you at my maximum power." He charge up his ki when suddenly Hunter appeared behind him.

"Done yet?" Hunter joked, then he kicked Uub with lightning speed. Uub fell to the ground and hit the grass.

"Our winner is Hunter, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer announced.

Hunter smirked and went on his way. "Sorry Uub." Hunter apologized.

Uub got up and looked at Hunter bewildered.

The tournament went on and Gohan got to the semi finals with his dad. Hunter had quit due to something important and Scorpion ran off to watch Strawberry Panic!.

"Well Dad, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Gohan admitted to his father.

"Gohan, I have been too." Goku informed Gohan as they got into position.

"It is a proud moment up here on this stage, right now ladies and gents!" the announcer told the audience. "Son Gohan is the son of Son Goku and now father and son face off in this ultimate, climatic battle to see which one will face, Mr. Satan!"

The crowd cheered. They liked the sound of a father and son match before the finals.

"Ready!?" The announcer asked. "BEGIN!" 


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkest Hour

CHAPTER SEVEN!

The Darkest Hour

Both the Saiyan and the half Saiyan stood there, smiles on there faces and eyes gleaming at eachother. They loved this feeling, they had not felt in such a long time. Finally Goku was going to be able to spar, no, not spar, FIGHT his own flesh and blood, his first born. Goku knew Gohan had far surpassed him, so he needed to give it all he had. He could tell Gohan had let his Saiyan spirit take control of his body. Gohan was now a Saiyan in this tournament arena, and Goku remained human, even though he was a saiyan. Goku had been raised like a human, but Gohan spent the last 26 years being a Saiyan, and Goku was proud of him. Gohan may have became a Saiyan, but he was still the same little boy he had known and raised for the first 11 years of his life.

The wind blown as father and son just stood there, looking into eachothers' souls as they smiled happily. The crowd took it in along with them, they all could feel the bond these 2 Saiyans had. The announcer just stood there, looking at one, then the other. The admirring had seaced when Gohan was the first to make a move. Goku, in a little shock, watched as Gohan went into his fighting position. Gohan awaited for his dad to do the same.

Goku just looked at his son, observing the perfect fighting stature. Ussually, Goku would have to tell Gohan to get ready to fight, but Gohan was telling him this time. He could tell Gohan had been expertly trained. Goten coveted Gohan for being the first born, he wanted his daddy to love him alot too. Goten wished his big brother would come back home so he could annoy him.

---

Hunter had collected all 7 DragonBalls. He could not stand Goten and Trunks' irratable behavior. He needed things to be normal, again. "SHINRON! I CALL YOU OUT! GRANT ME MY 2 WISHES!"

The sky darkened and lighting flashed, making loud thunder. Shinron soon came out to greet the mighty Saiyan. "What is it you desire?" the mighty dragon asked.

"I wish for Goten and Trunks to return to their rightful age! It was out of balance for them to be 8 and 9 again! And give them thier teenage acting and memory back as well!"

Shinron's eyes glew brightly. "Your wish has been granted. Speak your second."

"I would like..." Hunter looked down puzzled. He knew there was a second wish to be made, but he never thought about it. "I wish, that we would know when the next evil is goint to come!"

"That wish... cannot be granted. It is beyond my power to see in the future, but maybe someone from the future could tell you."

Hunter's eyes shot wide open. He could remember Goku talking to him when they first met about some boy who came from the future to warn them of the events coming. "Alright Shinron! I wish that the boy named Trunks who Goku met years ago would meet us here now to warn us of anything coming and might help us. Then when he needs to, give him the power to travel back!"

"That wish... will be granted." Shinron's eyes glew brightly and the boy Hunter had requested appeared before him on the ground, bleeding and nearly stabbed to death. He was unconcious.

Hunter stared at him. There was an evil coming, and he knew exactly what they were going to have to deal with. Did he just save him from this menace? Hunter didn't know, but he needed to get this boy, Trunks back to his mother, Bulma. "How wierd..." Hunter thought. "Now we have 2 Trunks'. I wonder what did this to him, a Saiyan!"

---

Back at the tournament, Goku and Gohan stood there, in position, ready to begin. Goten looked at his older body again. "Woah, what just happened!?" Goten asked himself as he stared at his body. "Hmm, well whatever happened, I am back to normal." He looked to his left to see Trunks standing there, wondering the same thing.

"You know what. I bet it was Hunter again!" Trunks told Goten.

"Yeah, that Saiyan oughta learn to make up his mind." Goten replied.

Gohan jumped toward his father, one open palm infront of him and 1 bent arm behind. Goku knew what was going to happen, Gohan was to dissappear and reappear above him, like he did Cell. Goku still braced himself and when he least expected it, Gohan threw a punch at him, but Goku block it. Then the 2 got caught up in a punch, kick, sparathon. Fists hit fists, kicks blown by kicks, they floated slowly in the air just to burst a few meters away from eachother and charge back. They soon disappeared and shock waves began in the sky. The crowd looked for the 2 fighters, but they could not see them.

Piccolo watched Gohan and Goku as they moved through the air, faster than even he could track, then he felt a power level coming thier way. He sensed Hunter coming, and it looked serious. He was holding someone in his arms, a boy with whitish, grayish hair, similar to Trunks'. He had a straped sword on his back and a dark blue jacket. He wore a tore up black tanktop and had a yellow belt, which held black pants. He soon recognized him. It was the Trunks that helped them during the Cell games. He looked like he hardly aged, Vegeta's Saiyan genes must have been the dominent in this Trunks. Goku and Gohan soon stopped to see them coming. Goku knew something was wrong.

"GUYS!" Hunter yelled. "Trunks' needs help!" Bulma stood up and looked at her son, who looked unharmed. She then looked to see Hunter hold the Trunks from before! She could not believe her eyes.

"Come on!" Hunter yelled. "Forget the damn tournament and let's get this boy to Capsule Corp."

Gohan hated this, he wanted to fight his dad, but he had no other choice but to see what was going. "Phips! Let's go!"

Goku looked at Gohan as they flew toward Hunter. "Phips? Who is Phips?"

Gohan looked at his father. "No one, Dad, just kidding." Gohan said, waving his arms back and forth.

They all met Hunter, with Goten holding Chichi and Yamcha holding Bulma. "What is going on, Hunter?" Tein asked the Saiyan.

"You all know who this is?" Hunter asked seriously while hold M. Trunks (I am going to refer to Future Trunks as "M. Trunks") before him.

Trunks looked at the man. "That, is..." Trunks said stammering. "Me." He pointed to himself with a frighten look on his face.

"Yeah, something happened to him. I asked the Eternal Dragon to put you and Goten back to your rightful age and that if I could know if there was evil coming soon. Sadly, I had to wish this Trunks back here to warn us, but this is enough of a warning. Bulma. He is still alive, but he is severly injured." Hunter informed them all.

"Don't worry." Krillin said while digging into his gi. "I packed some senzu beans just incase something happened like it did last time with Majin Buu." Krillin held out 2 senzu beans and they gave them to M. Trunks while they flew back to Capsule Corp. 


	8. Chapter 8: A Dreadful Warning

CHAPTER EIGHT!

A Dreadful Warning

The door slammed open, startling Vegeta, spilling some popcorn down while he was watching some monster truck show. "What is the meaning of this, woman!" He shouted as Bulma was the second to come in, after Hunter.

"Vegeta," Bulma said in a serious tone. "Look who I brought with me."

Vegeta looked at Hunter and his face turned into a suprised face, much like the one he gets when he realizes he underestimated his opponent. "That is uh..."

"That's right, your son... from the future." Bulma finished.

"But how!" Vegeta stared at the boy Hunter was carrying up the stairs in disbelief. "How did he get here! Why is he unconcious! He is a Saiyan. It's impossible!"

"Well, Vegeta." Krillin started. "To answer question #1, Hunter wished for him to come, #2." Krillin put up 2 fingers. "We have no idea why."

M. Trunks was soon in a bed up stairs and Vegeta was staring at him with a concerned look, but his eyes squinting a little. Vegeta growled a little. He looked up to see Hunter at the other side of the bed sitting in a chair like he was, except Hunter had his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his legs crossed. Vegeta too had his arms crossed, but he did not have his legs crossed. He looked back at M. Trunks. M. Trunks' eyes started moving and he made a slight growl. Hunter opened up his eyes to see the boy waking up. "Hey! Guys, he is waking up!" The others rushed right up to see him.

"Ugh..." M. Trunks' eyes started squinting and then he opened them up. His eyesight was blurry. He could see 11 faces staring at him. His eyes soon focused to see the faces of Hunter, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, and Piccolo. "What. Where did he go!" Trunks sat up and everyone moved thier heads back by instinct.

"Where's who?" Yamcha asked.

"The giant bug, the one that took my mother! Where is he-" M. Trunks soon recognized them.

"You mean Scorpion?" Goku asked.

"It's you, but how did you get here? My mom didn't make a time machine big enough to fit you all in it, did she! I know mine's is destroyed!"

"We didn't go anywhere." Hunter answered. "But you did... go back in time by a wish granted by the Eternal Dragon. Don't worry, I made sure he made it to where you can go back when you want."

"But how did he get me from across the time field!?" M. Trunks asked

"Well, you had all sorts of connections with us, and not to mention the dragon granted a wish on you, bonding you to his power." Tein answered.

"Trunks." Goten asked. "What attacked you!? Who killed your family and world. What happened?"

"My entire world, is destroyed. I finally confronted him head on. He, he punched me and wouldn't stop. I swear, I have never faced anything so strong. He made Baby seem like a weekling."

"Wait," Goku said. "You confronted Baby!"

"Well, yeah, I suppose you all have too. I trained everyday, but when Baby came, I was a match for him, but he was quite difficult. If my mom hadn't made some sort of virus and had me implant it into him during a battle, I wouldn't have succeeded. But then, 5 years later, this thing came out of nowhere and annihilated everything in it's path. It killed everything and I soon confronted it. We was locked in a tight battle, but soon it got the heavy advantage. I was stabbed by it's tail repeatedly and constantly punched. This thing showed no mercy, and it soon got one good punch on me and knocked me out, after that, I was here."

"So..." Tein started. "I guess when Hunter made that wish, he saved you from certain death. He came up this very day in your timeline?"

"Yeah." M. Trunks nodded. "I am just glad you all are OK." How long has it been since you faced Baby."

"Four years, son." Vegeta said holding up 4 fingers.

"Dad." M. Trunks said to his father. "It sure is good to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta said, trying to keep his cool.

"And Gohan, still dead I see." M. Trunks stated.

"Well..." Gohan said, rubbing his head. "Just how powerful is this thing."

"Stronger than you can imagine. He had barely even start to begin when he took me down. It all looked like he was doing it in his sleep."

"Trunks." Goku started. "What does this thing look like."

Trunks looked down with emense fear on his face. "I, I don't remember." He closed his eyes in dismay.

"That's Ok, son." Vegeta said. "Just take a nap and get some rest."

"Alright, dad." M. Trunks stated, then he laid down. Everyone left except for the other Trunks.

"So..." he started. "You are what I grow up to be?"

"Yeah, so you are me at what, 15, 16?" M. Trunks replied.

"16. So, how old are you?"

"About 24. I had only killed the androids 6 years ago."

"So, 26 years pass here, but for you, only 6."

"That reminds me, what did you guys do with Android 18?"

"Oh, she settled down and got divorce not too long ago."

"Figures, machines can never love." M. Trunks finished.

Outside, Gohan and Phips were at the window. Gohan held up the digital meter to measure his power. "Hmm. It is 230,002,921. How could he have even beaten Baby with that kind of power?" 


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Others

CHAPTER NINE!

Meeting the others

M. Trunks woke up from a long sleep. It was the next day as he could tell, and he got out of the bed. He trailed down the stairs into a hallway which held doors to more bedrooms, all empty. He looked on the wall to see a picture of Bulma, Mr. Briefs, Vegeta (obviously not amused), himself, and baby Trunks. He smiled at that memory, it was taken before he left. He looked at a picture beside it to see all his friends and family, one that was also taken before he left for the future, his now destroyed world. On the picture was Krillin, Tein, Choutzu, Vegeta (still not amused), his mother, baby Trunks, Mr. Briefs, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, Piccolo, Chichi, and Goku. "Hmm." He noticed Gohan in the far distance of the picture, he couldn't make out his face, but he could see a halo over his head. "That's funny, Gohan wasn't alive then, and still isn't, but he still showed up on the picture. Funny how spirits do that." He went on his way. He went down another flight of stairs and through 2 more hallways until he reached the living room, he could hear talking. He crept behind a corner to see what it was all about, it obviously would have stopped if he showed up.

"I wonder just what this thing Trunks talked about?" Hunter said while putting a questioning finger to his mouth while looking down with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just who is that guy?" M. Trunks asked himself when he fully noticed Hunter, he had never seen him before, not even in his timeline.

"I don't know..." Tein started, "but it sure can't be good."

Yamcha held up a fist. "Dang it. If only I could fight this thing, I would show it a lesson or two."

"Easy, Yamcha." Piccolo told Yamcha. "Trunks is still powerfuller than you are, and he couldn't beat this thing."

"I wonder if it has a name." Scorpion suggested.

"Man, if only we could get a glimpse of him." Tein argued while slamming a fist into the table.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted. "Don't break my furniture, you can still easily break that, you know."

"Heh, sorry Bulma."

M. Trunks observed them. "Wait, where is Gohan." He sighed. "Probably gone again."

"So..." Yamcha started. "What exactly do we do?"

"I will tell you what." Goku told the group. They all turned thier heads to look at him. "If this thing is as strong as Trunks says he is, then we best prepare. Remember when he first warned us of those androids, #17 and #18 were alot stronger than we imagined, but this time, we only have 1 year, not 3."

"I am sure Gohan could beat this thing." Tein suggested. All of them snapped thier heads toward him. "Gohan could beat Baby in just one punch with the power he has, not to mention he took care of Omega Shinron without even going Super Saiyan 2."

"Hmm, well..." Goku said. "I don't know, Gohan might not be here this time."

"So..." said a voice behind M. Trunks, which startled him. "enjoying the bliss, are we. Listen Trunks, your power level is substantuly weak compared to ours, even Tein's. I am sure we can handle this thing no problem. And when it all works out, you can settle here and have a happy life, since your time is destroyed by this thing."

"I don't know, Gohan-" M. Trunks started

"Come on Trunks! Don't do this to yourself, what are you possibly going to do there now?" Gohan asked.

M. Trunks sighed. "I don't know. I can't do anything there now, but I don't belong here."

"Trunks." Gohan told him while looking deep in his eyes. "You belong where you are needed, and that place needs you no more, but this one does and will. I am sure of it. Now, go to the hyperbolic time chamber and get stronger there. But first, I want you to give everyone my goodbyes, I gotta go."

"Wha, what! You, you can't leave yet!"

"Sorry Trunks, but my time here is up. See you in a couple of years, but for you, it will be one." Gohan floated up waving to him and slowly vanished.

M. Trunks just stood there, gawking at the ceiling. "Ok... mentor." He looked down, then entered the living room. Everyone looked at him. #18 shot up to see the boy. "Hey everyone. Listen, Gohan told me to give you all his goodbyes."

The entire group jumped like they saw a ghost.

"He is, gone!" Goku asked M. Trunks.

"Yeah." Trunks said while nodding his head in dissappointment. "He said he would see us in 1 year."

"Good." Hunter said while holding up a fist and smiling. "We will have good odds of winning then."

"Just who are you? I have never seen you before." M. Trunks asked Hunter.

"Well..." Goku started. "We once met him on Namek, but never saw him again until after Majin Buu."

"Here, let me explain." Hunter suggested. "It all started when Gohan and his friends, Krillin and Bulma landed on Namek. I came after Vegeta arrived. You see, Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa were not the only Saiyans left alive in the universe after Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta." 


	10. Chapter 10: Who Hunter is

CHAPTER TEN!

Who Hunter is

"I too, am a Saiyan." Hunter admitted.

M. Trunks gasped at this fact.

"You see," Hunter started. "I am a legend that has been passed down since I was born. Every living Saiyan knows about my legend, but some believe it is not true. I am what they called, The Legendary Black Saiyan."

(I am going to go into story mode right now, everything in the ""_"" is Hunter naratting)

On the planet Vegeta, it shows Saiyan pods with little infants in each. ""You see, when I was born, every Saiyan could feel my power, even though I was just an infant.""

"Holy crap." said a saiyan who read Hunter's infant power with a scouter. "He has power level over 15,000."

"He could be the one who kills Lord Frieza, but he must be hidden from sight." Said another Saiyan.

"No." King Vegeta said while stepping into the room. "Put him a space pod, the black one. Pack up the black armor also. We need him to safely get away from this planet, and what better way than to blend into space."

"But sire?" Argued a saiyan, "That pod is the only black pod we managed to build. That specific one was meant for our prince."

"Don't argue! Frieza won't kill Vegeta, he is too valuable, but with this one's power, his scouter is sure to have picked it up and he might be on his way here, now. It is best we send him off now. When he grows up to be 13, he will have enormous power that will make mine seem like a blur. His mission will be to hunt down Frieza and kill him."

"What about a name, sire?"

"Well, since he is going to hunt down our tyrant, he will be named, Hunter. Now get him off this planet. Right now, I have to take care of Brolly."

"But sire, this one's- Hunter's power is 5000 above Brolly's, why not kill him?"

"This one has not been exposed to a different mission yet and Brolly is already acting up a rebellion against us. Where are Hunter's parents?"

""You see, I never knew my parents, but I knew one thing, they were dead. I spent year after year in that pod. Every moment I slept, the pod developed me, made me stronger, soon after my 3rd year, I was as strong as Nappa. My mission was repeatedly told to me, and I remember the exact words."

It shows the black pod and inside the window sat the 5th year old Saiyan in his black Saiyan armor and black scouter, with a message being repeated to him. It said "Hunt down the tyrant, Hunter. Kill Frieza. Hunt down the tyrant, Hunter. Kill Frieza. Hunt down the tyrant, Hunter. Kill Frieza."

""It wasn't long before I finally woke up, several hundred galaxies away from planet Vegeta. I was 7 years old and already as strong as Vegeta was when Goku and he fought. Then I crash landed on a planet, and I heard of these so called dragonballs. They only granted 2 wishes. My first wish was to see my home, but what I got was a destroyed pile of rubble and space debris. My second wish was to know the cause and find out where it is or was. The cause, was Frieza and he was on Namek. So I traveled to Namek, which is a whole different story on it's own. (To know how they all met, it will be alot different than this, but I plan on finishing this first, you will have to read the fanfic DragonBall Z Ultimate Battle.)

---

"So, you know now that I am your friend and I mean you no harm." Hunter finished.

"And me..." Scorpion started, "well that's a whole nother story on your hands there." He smiled a big grin.

"So," Yamcha started. "Gohan's really gone again, huh."

"Yeah." M. Trunks replied. "We have only 1 year to prepare for him, but compared to you all, even Yamcha..."

"Hey!" Yamcha shouted. "That's offensive."

M. Trunks continued. "I am weak, very weak. You all might not have difficulty beating this guy."

"Well." Goku stated. "I guess we have nothing to worry about, but still... we have one year left."

"So, should we train?" Krillin asked.

"Only a little, just incase, but we must power Trunks up." 


	11. Chapter 11: Only 1 Year

CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Only 1 Year

3 Weeks had passed since Gohan passed, and M. Trunks was walking through the city, looking for something to eat. "Man, isn't there a decent place to eat?" He looked to find restruant known as McCalistan's. "That place looks nice, atleast mom gave me enough money to get a good meal." He walked inside and stood in the line to wait to order. Someone from the other side of the restruant looked to him and called him.

"Hey, Trunks! Over here!"

M. Trunks looked and saw Yamcha sitting down with Puar eating a good meal. "Hey." He headed thier way.

"Hey buddy, how have you been. It has been awhile, looks like you have been training hard." Yamcha greeted.

"Well," M. Trunks replied in blush. "Dad has been training me hard, how have you been?"

"Very good. Having some fun. Hey, I got an idea, why don't sit down and I will order ya somethin'. What would ya like?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a good plate of Nachoes and Taco meat." M. Trunks answered.

"Hey, waitress! Would you bring some nachoes here? My friend is starvin'!" Yamcha ordered.

"Right away sir!" Yelled back a waitress.

"Well, got yourself some food, it's on me." Yamcha bragged.

"Thanks Yamcha, I guess after thinking about it for a little while, I can settle down here. It shouldn't bring any harm, it's like traveling to another planet."

"Yeah Trunks." Yamcha told him while patting him on the back. "Just think of it like that. You know, it won't be that bad with you hangin' around most of the time. And to tell you the truth..." Yamcha leaned in toward M. Trunks. "I wouldn't mind having someone stay with me and party with me too, know what I'm saying." He started bumping M. Trunks with his elbow.

"You mean, like going to clubs, getting dirty?" M. Trunks asked.

"Well, not getting dirty, no way. Just having some fun, meeting some chicks, getting a few drinks. That sorta stuff."

"Well, it does sound fun. I have never been to a party before, so why not."

"That's the spirit! Hey, you don't have a curfue, do you?"

"What, NO. Not me, I am 26, I go to bed when I want, even if I live with my mom. Besides, Hunter and Scorpion are gaurding the entrance to the house every other day of the week and I can get them to let me in after 12."

"Well, there's a party going on downtown at 10 tonight, wanna join me?"

"Sure Yamcha, that would be great."

"BOY!" Yelled a familiar angry voice. M. Trunks and Yamcha got startled. "Where are you, boy! It's time for your training agian, a Saiyan never rests until night, which is one of your mother's rules, now get out here!"

"It's my dad again." M. Trunks admitted. "I haven't even eaten yet."

"Boy!" Yelled Vegeta. "I want to see you in the Gravichamber at 3!" He flew away.

"PHEW!" M. Trunks sighed. "Well, atleast I still get to eat."

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna just order it to have it sitting here." Yamcha joked.

"Your order sir." Said a waitress which put down the nachoes.

"Hey, you wanna go out." Asked Yamcha.

"No thanks, I don't date guys like you."

"Ugh!" Yamcha fell down flat on his side while M. Trunks laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh, Yamcha, you are a kidder."

"Whatever man, lets just eat." Yamcha said with a little chuckle.

A few minutes later, a young, blonde girl walked into the resturaunt, and she caught M. Trunks' eyes. "Wow, look at her Yamcha."

Yamcha looked at the girl. "Isn't that Android 18?"

M. Trunks jumped. "Forget what I said then."

"Dude, there is nothing wrong with her. In your time, she may have destroyed civilazations, but here, she hasn't really done anything wrong. She has even helped us."

"I still don't know Yamcha."

"She even has a kid, so get used to her being around. Go say hi to her, she is single."

"No way man." M. Trunks said while sitting back down to eat.

"Fine, if you won't I will. Hey, 18! Look over here!"

#18 turned around to see Yamcha and M. Trunks. "What are they doing here?" she thought.

"Trunks wants to say hi." Yamcha then turned and whispered to M. Trunks. "Go say hi to her. Go." He shoves M. Trunks toward her.

#18 just stands there, watching Yamcha push M. Trunks toward her, until they were finally face to face. Yamcha then went back to the table. "Uh, hi." #18 greeted.

"Same to you." M. Trunks said with a shy attitude. What was going on with him, she was an android. The very one that once destroyed his home, but this one was different. She was nice, harmless, and attractive. "You wanna, sit down somewhere and talk?"

"Uh, sure. Why not." #18 replied.

They went to a table to talk.

"So..." M. Trunks started. "How have you been?"

"Uh... Good. Better since, #17's attack."

"I see. So, you don't have urges to like, destroy?"

"No, I have overwrited my original programming since Cell. Dr. Gero's evil programs can't and won't influence me no more. I just want to live a nice life."

"Well, that's good."

They both just looked eachother in the eyes and stared.

---

It has finally been 1 year, and things haven't changed yet. Everything was still peaceful, for the time being. The horrible creature M. Trunks has told the Z Warriors about has not shown up yet. The entire gang except Gohan was at capsule corp.

"So... Trunks." Krillin started. M. Trunks looked at him. "You are pretty lucky to have #18 as your wife, you two have really hit it off."

"Thanks Krillin." M. Trunks replied.

"So..." Hunter started. "Shouldn't this thing be here by now?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing, I am about as strong as my father now, he trained me pretty hard."

"Yeah." Scorpion commented. "You have been pretty busy. First the training, then dates, an engagement, and a wedding with a woman you never planned on talking to."

"Well Scorp," M. Trunks replied with his right hand behind his head. "Love acts in so many ways." He looked at #18 who was sitting on a couch helping Marron with her homework. Then all of sudden, a huge power level spawned.

All thier heads snapped up.

"Could that be him?" Vegeta asked.

"No..." Trunks answered, "It couldn't be that strong."

It soon landed infront of the house. The door opened to reveal a young Super Saiyan.

Goten looked and his eyes opened wide. "Gohan! You're finally back! Man, you have gotten strong."

"Well, 6 years can do alot." Gohan replied to his brother. "So, should I call you big brother now?" He joked.

"Very funny Gohan." Goten joked.

Gohan looked to see his dad. "Daddy!" Gohan ran to hug his father. Vegeta watched and got a smirk on his face.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku said as he picked up his son and hugged him. He then put him down.

"So, Gohan. You have trained hard and gotten stronger, but you forgot to say hey to me, young man."

"Alright, Vegeta." Gohan walked to him and they both slapped hands together and started squeezing a little. They let go. "So, it has been 1 year, right. That means Skriker ought to hatching any minute."

"What!" Trunks yelled.

"You know it's name!" Tein said with fear.

"Yeah, the Soveriegn Kai warned me all about him. He is in a big buildi-" Gohan got cut off due a huge powerlevel spawning.

All the Z Warriors faces were now marked with fear. The entire sky darkened as lighting flashed.

"Where's the thunder?" Gohan asked while looking outside.

The power level doubled up, then trippled up.

"You feel that!" Vegeta said. "It is incredible!"

"This thing's power is already bigger than Omega Shinron's! Bigger than Trunks'" Goku yelled.

The power level quadrupled.

"This is just amazing! You said it was just hatching!" Vegeta said startled at the fact.

Gohan looked at them all. "It is time we meet Skriker." 


	12. Chapter 12: The Universal Threat

A/N: Y'know, I forgot that I already had this chapter typed. It might be a while till I update again... busy with my other story... and game. Oh well, enjoy and please review, anything, good or bad.

CHAPTER Twelve!

The Universal Threat

All the Z warriors rushed outside and flew toward the ever-growing power level. Building after building flew by as people rushed outside to see the sky. It was dark, no clouds, silent lightning rushed through it as no rain fell. Soon, a very tall building came into view.

"Hmm." Gohan said as they all flew toward it. "That's the building he is in. He is in that glass room up there, the one with all that energy."

They all looked to see a blinding light coming out of the windows. It was on the 54th floor of the building. They got to the windows and looked inside the light.

"I, can't see a thing!" Krillin yelled while blocking the light.

All of a sudden, the windows broke before them, busting them all down to the ground. Vegeta was the first to land on his feet. "What amazing power!"

Tein then yelled, "It is so powerful, I am trembling."

The building started cracking and all of them looked up to see it collapse before them! Big chunks of debris started falling down, toward them.

"AHH!" Gohan yelled as he watched. "Dodge them!"

They all jumped out of the way of the continuous debris, and immediatly, the building exploding, busting them all several meters away. Yamcha, Tein, Krillin and Goku were skidded on the ground and soon, all of the brave warriors were covered with the fallen chunks of the building. Scorpion was the first to dig his way out and look toward the foundation. Hunter was the second to rise, followed by Gohan and Vegeta, then Goku and Piccolo, then Yamcha, Tein, and M. Trunks rose up. Goten and Trunks were the last to rise. All stared at the dark figure before them, that was standing in the midst of the debris. It was panting, and soon it stared at them.

"I can't beleive the power I am sensing from that thing!" Goku exclaimed.

The dark figure then stood straight and faced them. He had big, circlelish red eyes, a head that was like a bulb, but pointy at the end. Directly below his point (nose) was a mouth. He had a neck which connected to a small body which held 2 arms, four legs, and an abdomen. His arms were very smooth and sleekish, and his hands were like balls which held 2 long, spikish fingers and 1 thumb, similar to the fingers. His legs were also very smooth and sleekish, which held claw like feet, which stabbed into the ground before him. His abdomen held a shiny, black tail which was small in the center and big and round at the edges, and at the end of his tail held a foot long needle. He squinted his eyes at them.

"So Trunks..." Gohan started. "This is Skriker... the one that destroyed your world?"

M. Trunks replied. "That's him alright. But compared to me now, his powerlevel is nothing."

"Good." Gohan replied. "Then this should be quite easy. But we can't be fooled."

Skriker looked at them all with dark temptation. With a dark, strong, semi mechanical voice, he said, "So... what is it I am staring at. Pitiful lifeforms."

#18 looked at Skriker. "Is he, another one of Doctor Gero's androids?"

"No #18." Gohan answered. "He hatched from an egg, he wasn't created by humans or anything else except the pure evil from this world. The Soveriegn Kai noticed his power and said that even you are more a match for him."

"So you can win then, like you did with Omega Shinron?"

"Well, if you want me to put an end to him, then I guess I should, but I am sure you could do it yourself." Gohan was then interupted.

"So, you will be the first to take me on." Skriker commented. He squinted more at the Soveriegn Gaurd. "Then what are you waiting for."

Gohan smiled, then he leaped at Skriker with amazing speed and he lunged a kick at Skriker's head, but before Gohan could deliver the blow, a fist was slammed in his gut, leaving Gohan's face marked with amazing pain. Skriker then hopped up little, then flipped and slammed the Soveriegn Gaurd down in the ground with the end of his tail. Gohan's body spread out at the impact and soon his body became flailess. Gohan was laying there with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide. Goku looked at his son.

"You monster!" Goku yelled at Skriker as he went to his 4th transformation and then he flew strait toward the beast.

Skriker's eyes moved in his direction and with lightning speed, he hit Goku's left cheek with his elbow. Goku flew toward a building and broke right through it. The building toppled down on Goku's body.

Vegeta stammered. "He took them both out with just 1 blow!" Vegeta growled. "Hey! If anyone is gonna best Kakarrot, it is gonna be me!" Vegeta went to his 4th transformation and lunged at Skriker. Skriker smiled at this sight and waited till Vegeta was right before him.

"Take this you bastard!" Vegeta yelled while putting up a fist to punch him. Right that second, Skriker jumped above him only to come slamming down on Vegeta's body, causing Vegeta to go silent with his mouth open as wide as it could, then he was slammed down on Gohan with Skriker's weight on top of him.

"Take this, you insect!" Skriker said while kicking both Gohan and Vegeta with his right, front leg. They both flew past the Z warriors, arms reaching beforet them only to crash into a car which exploded on impact. Gohan soon fell out of the explosion to land on the ground, belly first, with Vegeta to land side ways on top of Gohan's spine.

Goten and Trunks looked at one another. They then stood straight up, put thier arms infront, and one put thier arms to left, while the other mirrored. "Fusion!..." They soon touched fingers while snapping thier bodies toward eachother while yelling, "HAAAAAAA!" A blinding flash occured and soon dimmed out to reveal the Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"Now you are in for it." Gotenks said to Skriker. "Take this!" Gotenks charged up a small energy ball in 1 hand and pitched it at Skriker. Skriker jumped toward it and knocked it out of the ring with his left arms and in a flash, appeared infront of Gotenks! "HEY! That's ch-" He was cut off with a blow to the head with Skriker's right knee. Gotenks flew straight with his chin high and his body flailess as it traveled into the flames of the exploded car.

Skriker landed with a heavy thud that shook the ground beneath him, clearing all the dust and smoke below. He chuckled evily and revealed shark like teeth, which were neatly aligned. "Pathetic." All of a sudden a sword sliced right onto his back, only to break into a million peices. He turned his head slowly to look at the one who had foolishly struck him. It was M. Trunks, and he looked scared. "Aw, what's wrong, did I break your little toy? Well, allow me to fix IT!" Skriker delivered a devastating blow right into M. Trunks' left cheek. M. Trunks scewered the ground with great force, then flipped back to hit it again and land on his stomach, arms sprawled infront of him trying to grab the ground to stop the sliding. He then let out a scream of pain.

Skriker straighten himself out, just to suddenly be greeted by Goku, who delivered a painful blow right into the side of Skriker's flat jaw. Skriker spireled out of control as he land on his feet several meters away, just to jump back at Goku. Skriker was then greeted by a blow to the back by Vegeta. He landed on the ground only to get back up and look at his 2 opponents. He lunged at them just to suddenly realize he had not been moving. He glanced behind him to see Gotenks grasping his tail.

Gotenks looked up and yelled. "Big Brother! Try getting a home run!" He then threw Skriker up towards Gohan. Skriker reached for the ground with all 6 limbs until he reached Gohan.

"Batter!" Gohan yelled as he swung back a half way open palm. An energy ball formed in Gohan's palm. Skriker turned around to see him, but before he could react, Gohan lunged his hand at Skriker, unleashing a powerful energy ball toward him, blasting him away. "UP!" Gohan finished.

Skriker scewed toward the ground and crashed into the street. Rocks and some of the street piled onto him. Skriker then jumped out of the rubble just to land several feet away from his crashlanding. He looked up to see Gohan and then he looked at Vegeta, Goku, and Gotenks. "Hmm." Skriker thought. "I will have to gain my second transformation, but who do I get?" He looked around him, and his sight locked onto #18. "Ah..." he said to himself. "She shall make a fine candidate for my second form. NO! Not her, not yet... her power into my system will be too great to handle. She must be my second target then. There has to be some one here with a powerlevel of one million or less."

"MASENKO!..." Piccolo yelled as he floated behind Skriker. He had both of his hands in a circle like formation infront of his forehead. Energy started to charge.

Skriker looked at him shock. "WHAT!"

"HAAAAAA!" Piccolo yelled as he shot both his hands infront of his body. A yellow beam of energy shot out of Piccolo's hand circle, causing the surrounding to go orange. Gohan watched in amazement as the beam shot toward Skriker. The beam hit Skriker dead in the back, causing the unknown organism to scream out in pain.

"Grrr." Skriker thought to himself. "I stand no chance against them in my current state. I will have no choice but to escape and absorb the one I need to reach stage 2." Skriker shot toward the ground like an anvil, landing dead on the cement and he turned around to see Piccolo charging right at him. Skriker squinted his eyes and jumped over Piccolo. Piccolo looked above him to see Skriker hovering above him with both of his arms reaching toward the sky. A large red energy ball formed in Skriker's claw like hands and threw it at Piccolo. Piccolo made a short gasp before energy collided onto his back and exploded. Smoke filled the entire arena. Everyone started closing thier eyes and put thier arms up to cover thier faces. Soon, the smoke had cleared, revealing all the Z warriors, but no Skriker.

M. Trunks looked around him. "He's not here! He vanished!"

"Thats right." Gohan replied while flying down to meet his friends on the ground. "He wasn't strong enough to fight us. He went to absorb a being."

"WHAT!" Hunter yelled. "You can't be serious!"

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "Are you saying we have another Cell on our hands!"

"No." Gohan replied. "He absorbs like Cell, but he won't hesitate hurt his victims. He doesn't need them to be alive to complete a transformation. If this thing reaches it's final form, not even I can stop him."

Goku looked at his son. "You have to be kidding! Well, let's blow him up now while we have the chance."

"Well, that could work. He lacks the ability to regenerate, but his skin is very tough to break. We will have to combine our powers to defeat him."

"NO WAY." Said Scorp. All of them redirected thier attention to the machine. "Hunter and I are more of a match for this being."

"That is true." Hunter revealed. "As I am a Saiyan, I have went through a very dangerous training session all past this first year. I have nearly killed myself 5 or 6 times in the process, and the more Saiyan's fight, the stronger they become. But if a Saiyan recovers from near death, thier strength and power, not to mention speed is greatly amplified, pretty much resulting in year's training in a moment of recovery. Gohan, I am not sure how strong you have become, you can take this thing on right now without even going Super Saiyan, but right now, my Super Saiyan 4 ability can wipe this guy off the planet. I may not turn into a monkey-humanoid thing like Goku and Vegeta, but I will be just as powerful. And through my training, I have unlocked 1 new form... Super Saiyan Powered Level 2. I am going to go after this thing, and I want all of you to come, we cannot allow this thing to get more powerful." Hunter flared his ki around his body and tranformed into Super Saiyan 6 instead of 4. All his muscles slimmed down, the spikes of his jacket became larger and the base of them went up to meet his chest. Hunter's hair became long and thin, the base of it spiked up and the rest of it hung down. It also became long enough to cover his head. His back strands of hair did the same, but it became long enough to reach the upper part of his spine. Hunter's chest flattened down a bit, giving him more room to move. His shoulders became small, but not too small. His eyebrows became lightish black and his eyes relaxed. His nose took on the shape of a female's small nose. His eyes turned emerald green and became big. "Let's go." Hunter leaped up and flew in the direction they sensed Skriker, creating a wind of his own.

"Well..." Tein started. "Lets follow him."

The others took Tein's word a leaped up, following Hunter. 


End file.
